


A million dirty ways

by Narucch



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU in which Jefferson didn't happen, BDSM, Bondage, Established Relationship, It's actually fluffy! Kinda, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV Alternating, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narucch/pseuds/Narucch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren, Nathan and the exploration of their desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren knew he was in for a treat the first time he was allowed into Nathan’s room.

Warren knew he was in for a treat the first time he was allowed into Nathan’s room.

The prints displayed on the big bookshelf, hit with a very dramatic lighting from above and perfectly balanced in composition, caught his eyes immediately. Pale bodies constricted and twisted and hanged, deformed by ropes and duct tape.

All the pieces of the puzzle fit together in Warren’s mind. So that was the reason Nathan, despite his party animal fame, wasn’t really big on hooking up. Quite the opposite, he never brought anyone in his dorm room—he would have known, he lived in front of him.

Warren shivered and decided to ignore the prints. The bookshelf hosted the biggest collection of movies he’d ever seen and he’d bet his own collection that half of that stuff was limited or collector edition. His hands itched at the thought.

“Nice place you got here.”

The room was clean and smelled just a bit of weed, and had just a touch of red in the otherwise monochromatic color scheme. Warren circled around the bed the look at the projector, which probably cost the equivalent of a Blackwell tuition fee by itself. And what about that big bed? Perfect for some fun.

He threw another quick glance at the prints before noticing that Nathan was standing in front of the door, with his eyes cast downwards and his lips in a tight smile.

“I should have taken them down.”

Warren touched with a finger the couch. Real leather. _Wowser_. “I’m glad you didn’t.”

“Don’t bullshit me,” growled Nathan. “I saw your reaction.”

Warren sighed and shook his head. He decided to leave the couch alone and approach Nathan; his fists were resting on his sides and his blue eyes were scanning him. Warren touched his shoulder gently and Nathan averted his gaze.

“I’m glad you didn’t take them down. I’m glad you decided to show me.”

Nathan’s eyebrows knitted and he tilted his head. Despite the cocky attitude, he still wasn’t saying anything. Warren felt the impulse to hug him and reassure him, but he didn’t want to get punched. It was a bit too early into their relationship to get so cozy with each other. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” So he just smiled at him, feeling weirdly warm and fuzzy and at ease despite the gore hanging from the walls and displayed on the shelves. “I’ve seen worse, I watched _Cannibal Holocaust_.”

“That has… implications,” replied Nathan.

Warren chuckled nervously. He didn’t know whether or not he was ready for that. Ready to point a finger at every twisted thought that before he had just locked away. Maybe he wasn’t ready, but the thought of exploring his fantasies with Nathan was thrilling. “I know.” He cupped his cheeks and leaned in for a feather-like kiss. “I’ll try my best to make it work, okay?”

Nathan squeezed his eyes shut and his lips began to tremble. Was he about to cry? Warren wrapped his arms against his body, making their bodies meet in a warm hug.

Nathan wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “Fucking making me cry at our second date. .. you suck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play a game: how much I manage to write before using all the lyrics of Spanish Sahara as titles. I've written another 4 chapter Grahamscott in another language so ofc I burnt away the refrain.  
> Anyway, I hope you didn't notice but I'm not a native speaker. Apologizes for the awkwardness in the text, if you want to beta it, shoot me a PM and I'll gladly fix it.  
> Also, this chapter is rather tame but rating and warnings definitely apply for the next two. Coming soon...


	2. Leave the horror here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan wants to use the duct tape stored in his room and Warren happily complies.

Adrenaline was rushing in his blood and transformed the screams of his muscles into a dull warmth. He needed to move his legs, he _had_ to, they were itching really bad, but he couldn’t. Nathan could feel his heartbeat drum in his head and echo inside him. The more he tried to squirm away, the sharper the duct tape dug into his wrists and ankles. His arms were stretched above his head, bound to the legs of the bed; his legs were kept open and firm in place.

Vulnerable. The though made him shiver and he bit his lip to muffle a moan. He was so hard and there was nothing he could do to touch himself or rub himself against something. A jolt of pleasure ran through him, from his bound wrists to his hardness and back to his bound ankles. No control to lose when he didn’t have any.

“Warren…” he moaned, “help me.”

“Sorry.” His boyfriend’s voice was very calm in comparison to the mess his own was. “You seemed so into it I didn’t want to interrupt you.”

“Well it’s not like I can come with this _alone_ ,” growled Nathan. The more he wanted to touch himself being unable to, the harder he was getting. Vicious circle of his ass; he needed Warren to do something in that exact moment, anything to ease the tension running through his whole body.

Footsteps on his left. Few seconds later, Warren’s face peeked from the corner of his field of vision.

Nathan liked very much the mischievous grin on his boyfriend’s face. “Like what you see?”

Warren sat on the edge of the bed. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were eating Nathan up—which was lovely but not quite what the latter wanted.

Nathan was about to sigh in relief when his boyfriend’s fingers ran across his neck, but the touch lasted just a moment.

“What a fucking tease.” It would have sounded more threatening if he wasn’t the one tied up and turned on by all of that. He tried to squirm around but only managed to feel even more the solidness of the duct tape restricting his limbs, and he arched his spine when another rush of adrenaline made him feel even better.

Warren smiled—and that amount of adorableness was unfair in that situation—and slowly, very slowly his hand moved down again on Nathan’s body, on his shoulder, fondling it just so lightly before retracting again.

“Warren…”

A moment of silence. A wider grin. “Beg for it.”

That was it. “I’m fucking—“ He managed to utter only the first words as his vision got blank and all the muscles in his body tensed up before exploding in a million little fireworks inside his whole body, from his fingertips to his lips to his chest to his bound ankles. When the first intense wave disappeared he was left sweaty and breathing roughly on the bed.

“Fuck.”

Realization hit him only few seconds later.

“Don’t worry about it.” Warren moved the hair glued to his forehead and placed a quick kiss there.

“Yeah don’t worry about being a fucking loser,” hissed Nathan. All the good feelings of before were getting blown away by shame. He didn’t even give Warren a chance to do anything, really.“How much did it take me to come, two minutes?”

Warren giggled and kissed him again. He didn’t seem to mind. “Almost four. It’s your first time, it’s okay. It’s normal.”

It was reassuring to have a boyfriend so accepting, but it was scary as well. Maybe Warren was too nice for him. No, that was an insufficient word. He was sweet, understanding, he cared about his safety, he—

Nathan’s rant was cut short by a shadow looming over his face and the familiar, warm smell of Warren. “You okay?” A sweet whisper on his lips.

Nathan nodded.

“No you’re not. You know I can tell.”

“I’m okay _now_ ,” replied softly Nathan. He often had those crippling drops after feeling so good. Release opened up the gates that kept all his fears locked away, but Warren was there to help. “Now can you just kiss me or do I have to beg for it as well?”

There was no need for that. Nathan parted his lips and Warren started nibbling on the bottom one, oh so slowly that he decided to just close his eyes and wait for his boyfriend to set the pace, to kiss him sloppy and warm and good and just wash away the bad thoughts that the medicines couldn’t completely kill.

Unsurprisingly, Warren was the louder one and when he started to moan in Nathan’s mouth, he got hard already. He wanted to run his fingers through Warren’s hair, wrap his arms around him and pull him closer, but his wrists were still locked in place. Delicious tension started to build up in his chest and the warm feeling of the kiss became more raw and needy.

Warren stood up, panting and flushed. “I think… you’re ready.”

Nathan arched an eyebrow. “Whatchu got in store for me?”

His boyfriend smirked and started undressing. The t-shirt was the first to go, revealing the adorable bits of chub he had on his arms and belly. Nathan never thought he could find it cute but there he was, every damn time. After Warren got rid of his jeans and underwear, he took a small bottle of lube from the side table. “This is for you.”

He squirted a good amount on his hand. Just when Nathan thought he would climb the bottom of the bed and sit in between his legs, Warren just leaned on him and spread the lube on his dick.

A very ecstatic “oh my God Warren _fuck_ ” escaped Nathan’s lips when he pictured what was about to happen. Warren, riding him and him being unable to touch him, to pull him in for a kiss, to wipe his forehead and—

“Yeah, at first I was thinking about topping you but I had the feel this would work best given the setup.”

*

His wrists hurt. A lot. Despite the layers of cream and the fact that Warren had been super gentle in removing the duct tape. Maybe duct tape hadn’t been a brilliant idea, okay. His boyfriend’s suggestion of silk scarves sounded much more grounded now, but whatever. He had fun.

“I won’t ask you why you have duct tape stocked up in your room.”

Nathan yawned and curled up against Warren. “It’s a given when you’re into a certain lifestyle, you know.”

His arms were still shaky. How was he supposed to hold his camera the day after? Or take notes? Not like he took many anyway. How was he supposed to doodle on his notebook?

“I’m glad you enjoyed it so much.”

His legs were shaky too, and in a different way than usual. He was positively exhausted. And in need of a shower, since he was covered in several fluids, probably smelled gross and had to clean his bedding as well.

When Warren pulled himself up and let out a yawn as well, Nathan locked his arm around his.

“You going?”

They were never sleeping together. They had tried. Nathan took a lot of tossing and turning and cussing to fall asleep in the first place, unlike Warren, so the latter kept getting waken up. For hours.

“Yeah, I really need to shower.”

“Thank you.” Nathan wanted to pull himself up and kiss him, but his elbows weren’t really cooperating. “Oh, this sucks.”

“At least I get to see you pout.” So Warren was the one lowering his head and waiting for a kiss with his eyes closed.

After a quick peck, Nathan rested his head on the pillow. “But I’m serious. Thank you. For saying yes. And trying with me. And being awesome. And being all cute and _blushing_.”

Warren was weak to compliments, that was no secret.

“Anytime. Well, maybe not too soon, though, you still have school, what are you going to do in class tomorrow?”

That _nerd_. Nathan shot him a glare, but it wasn’t really threatening given his smile. He was smiling a lot as of lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm it was fun to imagine liking bondage! I am a bit more comfortable using Nathan's PoV than Warren.  
> Next chapter is gonna be the last one! Also apologies for the format, I originally wanted to release this as a one-shot but it's just three fragments related so I was just #ohwell let's make a multi-chapter.  
> I have a couple more ideas in store, like Nathan running one of those black and white porn aesthetic Tumblr blogs (HEADCANON HE TOTALLY HAS ONE) and him being into very light age-play (tho I won't probably write this one since it's not exactly my cup of tea).  
> Again apologies for any awkwardness in the text I try to do my best D:


	3. Leave it all down here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren isn't the only one to believe in the power of love, but Nathan has a gift for fucking things up.

“Why did you have to ruin everything?”

Warren hated seeing Nathan cry. He hated even more making him cry—but in that moment it was necessary. It hurt him as well. Warren wanted to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and tell him that it was okay, there was no need to cry, they could fix everything.

But that wasn’t what he needed to do.

“I care about you,” he said.

“I was feeling great before you started giving me shit!” Nathan yelled back. He cried messy. His face was flushed and his nose running and his hands kept moving, closing in fists and then hiding in his pockets and then going back on his sides.

But Warren had to be keep going. “That is exactly why you need to keep taking your medications.”

“Fuck them!”

His first instinct was to back off, but his brain discarded the thought quickly. If there was ever a moment to play alpha, that was it. “You also need to keep going to the analyst.”

Nathan used his sleeve to wipe away the tears. When they locked eyes, Nathan lowered his gaze almost immediately and kicked the leg of the bed. “Fuck that shrink.” He took a joint and a lighter from his pockets. He wasn’t crying anymore.

That lighter was his gift. The knot in Warren’s chest felt tighter, but he stood still, waiting. He wasn’t done.

Nathan took a drag on the joint and exhaled the smoke slowly. “Get out of here.”

“Weed won’t solve anything.”

Another drag. Nathan looked away. “None of your business anymore.”

 

Warren had a gift for remembering small, insignificant details. It worked amazingly for series, since he could remember a lot of trivia, but it was awful in real life.

The thin layer of dust on Nathan’s medications. The music blasting from his room when he should have been in Portland at his analyst’s. The constant reek of weed. The unusual talkativeness he had about the upcoming Vortex Club party.

Warren noticed it all. He put the pieces together and the final picture didn’t please him one bit.

They were three months into their relationship and he was madly in love. He cared about Nathan deeply. A relationship couldn’t fix what was wrong in his boyfriend’s life, but Nathan seemed to disagree.

 

_None of his business anymore?_

Warren wasn’t violent. He had to remind himself of that. He wasn’t. But his blood was boiling and his hands itching. He didn’t like that lack of lucidity. He didn’t want to hit Nathan, he wanted to hit _something_ , anything that could make him discharge that rage.

So he punched the wall.

Nathan’s joint fell from his lips when glass shards fell on the floor. “Warren, what the—“

Correction, he punched the framed poster on the wall. His hand felt warm and wet, but didn’t hurt nor it distracted him like he thought it would. “Why did you stop taking your medications.”

Nathan stepped on the joint to stub it out but didn’t come closer. “You need stitches for that.”

“Later. First I want to know why you stopped taking your prescriptions.”

Nathan averted his gaze. “I thought I didn’t need them anymore since I had you.”

So it was like he thought. Could his boyfriend be more _stupid_ , he had no words for it. Then Warren remembered that it wasn’t his business anymore.

He gulped. He didn’t want to mess up, didn’t want his voice to break. Warren tried to smile. “Well, you don’t have me anymore. Time to take them again.”

Panic made the features of Nathan flare up and his eyes teary again. “Warren I didn’t mean—“

“If that’s what it takes for you—“

“I said I didn’t mean to!” Nathn started sobbing and covered his eyes with his sleeve. “I don’t want to lose you.” His voice was broken and made Warren’s chest tighter. He stood there, watching Nathan kneel next to the sofa to grab the pills.

“Was it that difficult?” asked Warren softly. Not really because he wanted to, his voice just felt really distant and his head was warm and pulsating. He looked down at his hand and he really wish he hadn’t done that. The floor was a bloody mess, literally. His jeans were a mess as well.

“…I think I need to go to the hospital.”

 

Apparently Warren needed to get five stitches in order to get his point across.

He knew it wasn’t easy on Nathan. Sure, Prescott senior tolerated their relationship, but only because he didn’t think it was anything serious; he had advised them against _showy displays of affection_. Never such polite language had managed to offend Warren more.

On top of the shitty parenting, there were a lot expectations weighting on Nathan that weren’t really clear to Nathan in the first place. Warren knew it only because Kristine, the sister, had added him on Facebook and started to chat ‘with Nate’s boyfriend’, but she was always very careful in her wording and mostly cared about knowing that Nathan was doing okay and was happy.

Happy and in a healthy relationship with someone who cared about him. Warren felt like he was fitting that role. Remembering stupid details was a blessing with Nathan, since he never really talked about his mental health, and Warren didn’t want to force him to. He just put together all the details, did a few Google searches, got really scared. Nathan could live with it but he needed to take his pills.

 

“I’m sorry.”

Warren’s bed was designed for a single person, so he was spooning Nathan under the blanket, wrapping him in a cozy, numbing warmth.

“Yes, it’s the eleventh time you tell me.” His boyfriend took his bandaged hand in his own. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Oh I worry about it.” Warren let out a soft chuckle. “I feel a bit scared about, uhm,” he moved the fingers of his right hand to immediately regret the sharp pain, “about this.”

“Context aside…” Nathan shrugged, “you were hot.”

Warren blushed. Of course he would think that. _Duh_. But that was not the point. “But you will keep taking your medicines, yes?”

Nathan sighed. “I also called Dr. Bill to make a new appointment for next week, _Daddy_ , don’t worry.”

Warren placed a quick kiss on his hair. “Good boy.”

Nathan turned around quickly and looked at him with a small smile that was glowing with mischief. Warren _knew_ what it meant.

“Did you get hard from that?” he asked, moving his left hand under the blanket to reach his boyfriend’s chest, sliding lower and lower until he could feel the bulge in the pajama pants.

“Don’t kinkshame me you bitch.”

Warren giggled. “I’m just pondering on the mechanics of make-up sex with my hand out of commission.” Using the left was… weird. Distracting.

Nathan pushed himself against Warren and started playing with the elastic of his boyfriend’s pants. “I didn’t prepare since I was driving your sorry ass around.”

“I have tissues on my desk,” suggested Warren. Desk that seemed so far away and in the cold. Nathan was bratty enough to ignore the subtext and have him go get them, he knew.

“We have mouths.”

_Ohmygod_. That definitely made him more interested. Not like he disliked Nathan’s definition of sex, but having something slow and cozy and sweet sometimes was good too.

He sneaked his hand inside Nathan’s pants to pull them down and started to lazily stroke him with his thumb. “Precum, already?”

Nathan pulled himself up to whisper on his lips. “I’m thinking about you before, manhandling me to the bed.”

Unlike his boyfriend, Warren was receptive to subtext. He started to use more strength in his hand movements—and the left felt so weird—and caught Nathan’s lips in his own. The intensity he felt before, the urge, it came back slightly to make the kiss wilder and sloppier and feeling so good he didn’t even need Nathan to touch him to get hard in no time.

When they parted, panting and with puffy lips, Nathan apologized first. “Sorry I was being stupid.”

“I came across as patronizing.” Warren’s turn. “Sorry. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm idk what happened to this chapter since it was supposed to be Warren punishing Nathan for not taking his medications. The setup is the same, but it became a fight with make-up dorky sex.  
> I guess it kinda fits... one chapter with what Nathan wants, one with what Warren wants °-°  
> Anyway I changed the tags accordingly. And I hope you guys liked this final piece. As always, I apologize if the text feels awkward in places and I'm up for suggestions about fixing it.


End file.
